Tell me
by AngelLove'sAnime
Summary: Hinata has been chosen to do a job for the world govermant. Aiding some of the worlds most inportant individuals. But little did she know that she's going to have to give up her own secrets to find out thairs. AU, A bit of boys love (Were talking about Hetalia. xD There has to be a bit :D) and T for swearing and other themes.


**Story: Tell me**

**Hinata H. sentric.**

**I know I have three sories running and I'm posting a new one.**

**Have you ever had a writers block for what you started, but have thousands of ideas for new stories? That's what's going on for me. *face-desk***

**Can you please do the disclamer Ino-chan?**

**Ino: Sure :)**

**Ino: AngelLove'sAnime does not own Naruto or Hetalia nor thair characters. She only own the plot. The picture isn't her's either. She can't draw. It belongs to it's respected owner. **

**Thank you Ino and please guys, tell me your toughts and just a warning:**

**Lots of grammar errors, I have no beta :(**

**Enjoy!**

_**Prologue: The beginning**_

As the sun shined brightly on the dim hospital building in Tokyo and the wind strongly yet gently brushed the branches of the sakura trees, small feet shuffled down the narrow hallways to a office of a sertant pink haired woman. The girls indigo locks waved behind her back gently as she ponders why her boss might have called her.

Barely a year ago her current boss gave her a job at the local hospital in Tokyo, she knew the woman since high school and they weren't very close then. Barely friends and more like acquaintances. So naturally when the pinkette asked her to sign the papers for the job application she was taken aback by the sudden proposal. The indigo haired woman had some financial problems since her family disowned her from her place as the clan heir and left her on the streets empty handed and alone.

She was able to get a small apartment with the money she saved up and the money her mother left her before she died when she was little. She also got a job at the small souvenir shop a few blocks away. So when she got offered the job as an assistant in the hospital she had to quit, but sometimes she drops by to help out the old man that owns the place. The old shop owner, her boss and her coworker Ino were like her new family, her whole life. And she cherishes them with her whole heart.

She isn't a doctor so she works as an assistant to the pinkette. The only type of connection she has with that job is that she finished school for a psychologist and therapist for mental illnesses but that's not a branch this hospital has. It's only for serious physical injuries and very small brain damage that the patient might have gotten from the injuries, for which they already have a doctor. But many say she has a talent for what she finished for. She's able to spot out people with depression. From those who lie to those who are abused and face mental trauma. Nothing escapes her watchful eyes, like hawks seeing everything and inside the soul. She's very shy and withdrawn but the best in the city, phantom eyes they call her and even if her whole family has the same colored eyes, a midnight white like the moon, her's stand out the most and became her personal signature.

That's why the boss mostly hired her, for special assistance and asiments that her boss thought only she can handle.

So when she entered the office emerald green eyes looked at her with a grin plastered on the girls face. She's got good news. Her hair was placed up in a neat bun and she was wearing a nice green dress to complement her eyes.

"Hello Sakura-chan. You called for me?"

Sakura smiled and motioned for her to sit down on the chair in front of her.

Sakura Haruno is the adoptive daughter of Lady Tsunade, the one who built this hospital and funds it for medicine and equipment, and is the main sergion here. But her shift is over and she has to finish some final business before a long night with her friends celebrating the news.

"Sit down Hinata. I have some fantastic news for you." She smiled at her before opening a drawer at her desk and looking trough some files. She took out a green folder labeled 'TOP SECRET' and handed it to the confused girl. Hinata carefully opened the document and read the title and the other containing information.

"Top secret form by the world government."

"What?" She looked back at her boss. Is she serious?

"The world government?" She asked.

"Keep reading." Was Sakura's response. Smile never leaving her lips.

Hinata took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Hinata Hyuga has been requested for help by the world government for private and political reasons in aiding some of the worlds most important individuals. Her presence is required in Italy- Rome on May 1st. The plane has already been arranged along with two extra seats for individuals if need be in the future. For now we only have space to escort one person along with a place to stay."

And she stopped there.

_'I can't beleave this'_ was the tought circling her head at the moment. She can finaly do something useful, this is her chance to prove the Hyuga's wrong. And to go to Europe with her friends.

"A-Awesome." Was the last thing she said before she faited.

**~Le Awesome LineBreak~**

"But I have nothing to wear, Sakura-chan. And t-there's no need to-"

The Hyuga protested as the pink haired woman opened the small closed and started fumbling trough the piles of clothes. Finding a silver box with blue and purple ribbons decorating the top she handed Hinata the gift.

"This is a gift from Ino and me."

Hinata gave Sakura a puzzled look. Untying the ribbon and opening the box she saw a beautiful dress with a card saying

'Best wishes for our little girl. Love Bilboard-brow and Ino-pig :* '

She laughed a little when she saw the names. They always found a way to amuse her.

Going to the bathroom and quickly closing the door she striped out of her working clothes and took a shower, the water cooling her skin. Sakura gave her a towel and undergarments, telling her to wash up before giving her the box with the dress.

After finishing she dressed up and zipped up the dress.

It was beautiful, like an angels dress, only the type you wear going out. It went up to her mid tight and slightly hugged her body on the top falling like a waterfall to the bottom, the white color geting a blue and purple tint on the sunlight. It was strapless and simple. She liked it.

When she looked back in to the box she saw a pair of silver heals and slowly put them on.

Sakura waited in front of the door for her sis to finish. She didn't see the dress Ino-pig bought her because she had to work.

As Hinata came out of the bathroom Sakura couldn't help but smile. She'd hate to admit it but Ino really has a great sense of style.

They quickly left Sakuras room-ish-ly (I have no idea how to say it) decorated office and the building, taking everything they need, locking the doors behind them and entering Sakura's car.

They drove down the road to a large traditional Japanese restoraunt down town. All the workers were wearing kimonos and a elegant feel rushed trought the air.

Everything looked like out of a fairy tale.

They were seated to seated in the back of the amezingly decorated restoraunt where Ino was waiting for them. Her blonde hair was slightly curled and nicely fell below her sholders. The light blue dress she wore sparkled under the rooms light.

"Hinata, Sakura!" They huged and when everyone sat down a waitress in a white kimono decorated in sakura petals asked them what they would have.

Ino decided on Somen* and Sakura on a dessert - Anmitsu**.

"Do you like the dress, Hina?" The blonde asked turning to the girl who was stuffing her mouth with cinnamon rolls.

Hinata nodded not able to speak from the large amound of food in her mouth. Ino smiled and laughed at her friends bad eating habbets. The indigo haird woman always had a soft spot for sweet things. If you offer her a cinnamon roll shed tell you anything for it, it's hilarious.

"S-Sorry. I l-love it, Ino. Thank you g-guys."

"You deserve it." Sakura said.

"I-I wonder h-how they heard about me..." The other two girls exchanged a look and giggled.

"Did I-I say something f-funny? Is t-there something on my face?"

The pinkette and blode started to laugh.

"We recommended you, Hina. They said yes immediately." The emerald eyed woman said between laighs as a gasp was heard from the former Hyuga.

"O-oo. Y-You didn't have to guys! W-Why did you g-go trough so much trouble f-for me?"

"We love you Hina and we know your gonna rock this thing!" The blonde held her two sisters in a hug.

"Our little Hina's going international! Haha"

The three laughed the fourth time that day.

Hinata smiled. She was so happy, and she couldn't wait to go.

Everything was perfect.

But this is just the beginning.

**A/N That's it. I was writing this the whole day :D**

**Somen- white japanese noodles. Google it, it looks yummy. **

**Anmitsu- Sakura's favorite food. Check it out :D**

**There won't be bashing in this story! Yaay! I don't like bashing much. I only have it in one story by far.**

**I hope you like and the nations won't come in till chapter three, so I hope you can wait. Oh, and they will still be nations. **

**Question of the chapter: What do you want to be when you grow up?**

**I want to travel the world and be a tour guide.**

**I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**See ya' next time.**

**~R&R~**


End file.
